


Day 30: Sex Toys

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [30]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Genji was lost for words when he realized that Omnics could not experience the feeling of sex. Though he can not feel it, Zenyatta has no problem with making his boyfriend feel good.





	Day 30: Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very happy with this one! Almost done with kinktober!

The dots on Zenyatta’s faceplate usually blinked and glowed based on his emotion. It was easy to tell the omnic’s feelings if someone knew him well enough. If he were sad, the lights would dim a bit. When he was happy, they would shine a bright blue. If he were deep in thought they would pulse slowly in time and if he were excited, as he was now, they would dance randomly upon his forehead. As he pulls another desperate whimper from his boyfriend, the lights go crazy. **  
**

“Does this feel good to you?” he asks softly, running a cool, metal hand down Genji’s flesh side as he thrusts the dildo into him gently. “Tell me if it does.”

Genji squirms in place, thighs shaking from his pleasure, he was on his hands and knees, bent over the omnic’s lap. He nods his head quickly with a happy grin before moaning out a quiet, “Yes! Yes, Zenyatta.”

He never thought that the two would be able to share this together. When he told his boyfriend that he wanted to take their relationship further, he felt a bit silly, having not considered that the omnic could not experience pleasure sexually like a human could. Frustrated with himself, he had almost wished that he not retained this part of being human that gave him a sex drive. That is until Zenyatta came to him with a solution.

He was afraid that the omnic would not get any enjoyment out of this but when Genji came the first time and the omnic did not want to stop, all of those fears had been quickly erased. Now he was trying to draw a second orgasm out of his lover, fucking the green dildo into his already loose entrance in rhythm.

“You’re-” Genji gasps, cutting himself off, “You’re going to make me come again Zeny- Zenyatta.”

The omnic stops his movements then, guiding the cyborg to roll over and lay on his back on the bed before shoving the silicon member back in, drawing a surprised scream of pleasure from his love. “Good,” he says happily, lights from his faceplate glowing bright, “I want to see your face this time. Come for me, Genji.”

It only takes a few more thrusts for the cyborg to follow his lover’s command. As he shuts his eyes in pleasure, nine lights dance at the back of his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
